Demian
by Violette Moore
Summary: Talía envía un nuevo clon para asesinar a Damian, ¿Logrará su objetivo o alguien más logrará salvarlo? (Jon/Dami)


**_._**

 ** _Demian_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Dedicado a: La emperatriz rompecorazones._

.

Suel..ta..me...

.

La súplica murió en su boca al momento en que su agresor tiró de sus cabellos y se tomó la libertad de besar sus labios con mucho de deseo y poco de pasión.

Damian intentó resistir, morderlo, negarle la satisfacción pero el problema estaba en que era idéntico a él.

Un clon creado por su madre, obsesionado con volverlo loco, consumirlo, destrozarlo.

Había olvidado la cantidad de días que llevaba ahí, encadenado de brazos y piernas a la vieja usanza de la crucifixión. Sus músculos estaban rígidos, las articulaciones tan dolosas que la más leve caricia le provocaba dolor.

Cuando lo emboscó, venció y secuestró, recordaba bien que le aterrorizó la idea de estar peleando contra su sombra.

La oscuridad de su alma que creía desde hace tanto tiempo desterrada.

Sus movimientos eran mejores que los propios. "Demian" —como se presentó. Seguía siendo un asesino nato y él llevaba casi cinco años trabajando bajo el emblema de Batman.

"Justicia, no venganza" se había vuelto su manda y aquel pregonaba "ojo por ojo, sangre a la sangre, cenizas a las cenizas"

El enfrentamiento le pareció durar una eternidad pero en realidad, había sido un ínfimo.

Supo lo que pretendía en cuanto reconoció la armadura de los asesinos sobre su delgada estampa y aún así, era algo escalofriante ver tu propio rostro en otro cuerpo idéntico al tuyo.

.

Hereje había llevado su rostro infantil e incorrupto encajado con crueldad en el cuerpo de un adulto. Le provocó repulsión verlo pero al menos podía decir dónde empezaba uno y acaba el otro.

Pelear contra Demian, era como estar en la sala de entrenamientos que diseñó su padre o encontrarse atrapado en el salón de los espejos por cortesía de Joker.

La misma sonrisa perversa y siniestra, los mismos ojos alargados y delineados que heredó a su madre, pero sin una pizca de compasión o emoción.

Por primera vez, experimentó los escalofríos que debieron sentir sus hermanos y enemigos jurados al momento de amenazarlos. La mirada de un loco, los movimientos y habilidades propias de un pobre infeliz que probó la sangre incluso antes de beber del pecho materno.

Lo dominó con una serie de movimientos certeros, atacó sus articulaciones, cortó los tendones y después, en un acto de salvajismo (o quizás fuera por capricho) le cortó la muñeca izquierda. Aquella con que empuñaba la espada que le obsequió su abuelo, la misma que algún día habría de alojar la sortija de R'as al Ghul, pero qué, en la actualidad, llevaba una alianza de mineral enésimo como símbolo de su amor.

.

.

.

El miembro inerte cayó a la par de todo su cuerpo, los labios abiertos en un rictus indescriptible de dolor, su garganta soltando un grito que sin lugar a dudas habría de atravesar el firmamento. Perdió el sentido pocos minutos después de eso, creyó que su "hermano" se quedaría de pie hasta verlo morir desangrado, pero el maldito selló la herida de alguna manera y se llevó su cuerpo a sabrá el infierno dónde.

La mano faltante no le molestaba en absoluto, después de todo, no podía moverse un mínimo, pero sí resentía la ausencia de él.

En los breves instantes que tenía de consciencia lograba pensarlo, creía que hasta lo estaba llamando. Su captor no entendía esto. —¿cómo podría hacerlo?— Si según él, era el soldado perfecto de Talía al Ghul y su madre siempre se arrepintió de haberle permitido tener corazón.

Sus sentimientos por Jonathan Kent, eran lo único que le ayudaba a mantenerse cuerdo y por tanto eran lo único que no había logrado arrebatarle Demian.

Intentaba arrancarlo de su mente y su carne, besando sus labios, demandando su cuerpo, tocando los lugares donde el kriptoniano se había posado luego de años de secretismo y mutismo, de irse conociendo, protegiendo y conquistando poco a poco.

Su hermano disfrutaba con la resistencia que ofrecía, con la sangre y la saliva que manaba de sus bocas después de unirse en sádico esfuerzo.

Demian podía imitar las expresiones que hacía al pensar en su amor y luego de varias repeticiones se le ocurrió.

¿Qué tal si lo dejaba pudriéndose ahí y salía a las calles de Gotham a buscar a su corazón? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Dónde se ocultaba o por qué demonios no lo encontraba?

—¿Te abandonó, no es cierto? —preguntó tirando de sus cabellos con crueldad hasta sacarle un grito de auténtico dolor. —Madre dijo que tarde o temprano, todos te terminan dejando. Por más que intentas huir a nosotros, renegar de tu estampa, la sed de sangre te llama y los aliados se alejan, tus amantes te niegan.

Dime, hermano. ¿Tu novio está en algún lugar disfrutando del espectáculo? —Demian volvió a reclamar su boca y después bajó por su cuello, depositando mordidas y besos, abriendo sus ropas con manos inquietas, masajeando su sexo doloso y casi despierto.

.

Rechazó sus palabras.

Kent no lo había abandonado, estaba en una misión secreta al otro lado del universo y sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que sintió lo que le pasó.

Las sortijas que intercambiaron en la oscuridad y profundidad del cielo de Nueva Orleans, eran especiales. (Algo de Tanagarianos por cortesía de Shayera / Hawkgirl) El material del que estaban hechas conectaba con su corazón y requerían para su óptimo funcionamiento, de una muestra de sangre y un ritual dónde básicamente, había aceptado comprometerse con el menor.

Si alguno de los dos estaba en peligro, la condenada cosa se ponía tan fría como la muerte y si por el contrario, estaban separados pero pensando en el otro, se ponía tan caliente que avivaba su fuego.

Demian le cortó la mano, así que Jonathan debía pensar que estaba muerto. Eso lo traería de regreso a la Tierra y la ausencia de un cuerpo que velar o enterrar, lo llevaría a buscarlo así fuera en el mismo infierno.

.

El calabozo en que estaba era de piedra lisa y cemento, no creía que supusiera un gran reto para Jon, lo que sí podría confundirlo era enfrentarse con su clon.

¿Y si Demian cumplía la amenaza y se postraba ante Kent como él? ¿Si reclamaba su boca como llevaba días reclamando la propia? ¿Si se había metido en su mente y ahora todo lo que sabía para cortejar y complacer a su amor, estaba en él?

¿Si los mataba a todos y su padre y hermanos creían que aquella vieja profecía se había vuelo real?

"La ciudad en llamas, todos los que alguna vez dijeron amarlo muertos y diseminados a sus pies"

Cerró los ojos negándose a todas aquellas ideas, la tentación, el temor y deseo que le despertaba el otro. Estaba agotado, confundido, la única verdad en todo esto, es que se sentía totalmente perdido sin su amor.

.

.

.

Superboy llegó a Ciudad Gótica lo más rápido que pudo, le tomó algunas semanas pues ni su padre o abuelo, lo dejaron volver antes de eso. Las vidas de billones de criaturas (aún si no le importaban o las conocía) eran más valiosas que la tentativa de que hubiera muerto su amor.

Si tal era el caso, no podía hacer nada para remediarlo y si estaba vivo, era un hecho que su padre y aliados lograrían encontrarlo.

No lo hicieron.

Esos estúpidos murciélagos ni siquiera sabían que estaba perdido, los llamó por el comunicador tan pronto atravesó a la atmósfera y procedió a dirigirse al lugar donde registraron la ultima actividad de Robin.

Encontró evidencias de lucha algo desgastadas y contaminadas por el paso del tiempo y las malas condiciones climáticas. No obstante, el olor a descomposición llamó su atención.

Era una mano.

Una condenada mano enfundada en un guante verde.

Su mano.

La levantó con ternura y recargó contra sus labios y mejilla a pesar del horror que se veía reflejo en los ojos de Superman y Batman.

El caballero de la noche dijo haber estado ocupado con los delincuentes habituales, escapes de Arkham, hombres murciélago. Su hijo, hace años que se conducía solo y no daba explicación de sus actos a ninguna otra persona que no fuera él.

Dejó a Bruce atropellarse con sus palabras y arrebató el guante de la helada mano para tomar la sortija de su amado. La de él estaba a la perfecta vista de todos, su padre no pidió detalles la primera vez que la vio, aunque debía intuir lo que significaba esa pieza de decoración en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

La relación entre él y Damian era una especie de secreto a voces, nada formal o real para proteger a sus familias o protegerse a sí mismos del peligro que representaba tener a alguien especial.

Batman palideció como la muerte al ver que se ponía la sortija de su hijo en el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda y que la pieza combinaba a la perfección con la suya. Eran argollas gemelas, se complementaban, al igual que los emblemas de los Supersons.

Las manos de Damian a los diecinueve años de edad, eran más grandes que las suyas, su cuerpo alto y fornido.

No se permitió distraerse con eso y concentró sus sentidos.

Pidió a los héroes que guardaran silencio, él podía encontrar los latidos de su corazón, había aprendido a reconocerlos con el paso de los años y diferenciarlos de todos los millones de personas que habitaban en el planeta.

Los encontró en menos de dos minutos, pero al hacerlo se confundió.

Había dos latidos prácticamente idénticos.

Uno se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, el otro estaba en perfecta condición.

Emprendió el vuelo sin anunciar nada a sus padres y en lo que llegaba, recordó las anécdotas referentes a su muerte.

Un clon, su madre había enviado a un jodido clon para asesinarlo.

.

.

.

Atravesó la pared de piedra y ahí fue donde los halló. Su novio bañado en sangre, presa de crueles ataduras y ante él, el objeto de su abominación.

Eran como dos gotas de agua, la parte buena y la parte mala, las dos mitades de él, los dos fragmentos que a base de sudor y llanto logró conocer.

El clon levantó una espada, la que pertenecía a él y dijo que era él.

.

Si fuera otro, si aún fuera el de antes, el chico que se dejaba manipular por cada palabra que escapaba a los labios de Damian le habría creído.

Confiaría en que el clon era el que estaba a punto de perecer en su atrofiada cruz, pero no era cierto porque tenía en su mano, la sortija de su amor.

Damian no se la quitaba por nada en el mundo y de hecho ese había sido su mejor pretexto para rechazar el legado de R'as al Ghul.

Ya había entregado su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma a alguien más.

Él era esa persona.

.

.

.

Demian sonrió confiado, al ver la duda en el apuesto rostro del novio de su hermano. Tenía buen gusto, eso debía reconocérselo, además de aplaudir que por fin "alguien de la familia" se hubiera hecho con los favores de un kriptoniano.

—¡Oh! la información genética que podría arrebatar de su cuerpo muerto. Las mejorías que podría obrar en su propio cuerpo. Sólo tenía que engatusarlo, convencerlo.

El alien sonrió encantadoramente y le dijo que no importaba que volviera a llenarse las manos de sangre, lo importante era él.

Que estuviera con vida él.

Damian en la cruz, soltó el que creía que era su ultimo aliento y eso lo hizo desviar la atención por dos milésimas de segundo. Mismas que aprovechó Superboy para acercarse a su cuerpo, atravesar su pecho con la mano desnuda y arrebatarle el corazón.

No había piedad en su rostro, tampoco compasión.

Sólo condena y furia.

Dijo que ese era el castigo por hacerle daño a su corazón, por atreverse a mutilar a su amor.

¿Amor?

¿Por qué todos los clones que creó su madre, insistían en esa necedad del amor? ¿Era por la parte carnal, el instinto físico? El lo satisfizo con su insolente hermano y nada en su interior cambió.

.

.

.

Demian cayó en seco, él alcanzó a verlo aún desde su cruz. Luego de asesinarlo, Jonathan se dirigió hacia él y comenzó a liberarlo. Las cadenas las rompió como si fueran de papel y no llevaran semanas cortando y torturando su piel.

Lo odió un poco por eso y suspiró agradecido una vez lo posó contra su pecho.

—Quédate conmigo, esto tomará un poco más de tiempo.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo habibi...—respondió con apenas un hilo de voz. Jonathan lo presionó un poco más fuerte y levantó el vuelo. Con toda seguridad lo llevaría a los pozos secretos de Nanda Parbat.

El único lugar que podría salvarlo, el único sitio donde juró que jamás se volvería a postrar.

Cerró los ojos pensando en la profecía. Cuerpos mutilados y muertos, la ciudad ardiendo.

.

.

.

Horas después.

.

Cuando despertó, sintió el agradable calor de la sortija latiendo en su dedo. ¿Sería una sensación fantasma? Había leído de ellas y durante el tiempo que lo extrañó, todo lo que percibía era esa sensación.

La sortija siempre estaba debajo del guante de Robin y sus hermanos escribirán canciones del cómo es que nunca se quitaba el uniforme.

Eran unos idiotas y hablando de esos, aquí estaba el suyo.

Jonathan Kent, dormía en la posición más incomoda del mundo junto a su cuerpo. Ignoraba una vez más cuanto tiempo pasó de esto, pero no debía ser mucho.

El muñón desapareció, la sortija volvía a decorar su dedo. ¿Cómo lo consiguió? ¿A caso, literalmente había tomado su mano?

Lo adoró y el metal enésimo reaccionó calentando su cuerpo. Jonathan despertó con eso, sus ojos rubí hablándole del deseo por un beso y algo mucho más intenso.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó al percibir como abría y cerraba la mano, no había cicatriz que hablara de ausencias o cortes, las aguas del Pozo de Lázaro una vez más lo habían rescatado.

—Estoy bien, tú por el contrario, deberías dormir o meditar otro poco.

—¿Tan mal me veo?—preguntó su novio buscando arreglar su cabello un poco, le dijo que no se refería a eso, sino a que vio lo que le hizo a su clon.

—Solo fue lo mínimo que harías tú por mí...—respondió con convicción y el anillo en su dedo una vez más reaccionó. Eso los excitó y emocionó.

—¿Atravesar un pecho con la mano desnuda, desprender el corazón y exprimirlo cual racimo de uvas goteando en tu boca?

—No hice eso ultimo.

—Ah..., supongo que debí imaginarlo.

—¿Y qué más estas imaginando?

—¿Justo ahora? Que vienes hacia mí y tomas mis labios.

—¿Solo tus labios?

—Lo que quieras...—Jonathan subió a la cama y antes de lo pensado unió sus bocas, entre jadeos comentó que su padre quería saber cómo, dónde y cuando fue que se comprometieron. ¿¡Quien les entregó el mineral enésimo!? Estaba prohibido tenerlo, era mágico, misterioso, todo un problema para el que no...

—No vamos a hablar de mi padre mientras tenemos sexo, Jon

—¿Quien dijo algo sobre sexo? Yo solo me comprometí a llenarte de besos. —respondió Kent, acomodado sobre su cuerpo, disfrutando con las caricias que le daban sus dedos.

—Tus ojos están rojos, tu miembro duro y por si todo eso fuera poco, las sortijas queman como el infierno.

—Comienzo a creer que eres adicto a eso

—Para que funcione se necesita de dos, chico genio.

—Tú y yo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _—_ _ **Violette Moore—**_


End file.
